In the existing cutting units, the option for changing approach angle and rake angle is not provided. In regular cutting units, once the rake angles and the approach angle of the cutting insert is set, it cannot be altered for future purposes. Thus for the different rake angles and the approach angles, the whole new cutting unit has to be used which increases the operating cost during manufacturing process.